


Accepting Peace

by Sutaoris



Series: Yes, Wolf [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Oh Sehun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Wolves, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Loss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Omega Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Omega Verse, Omega Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Pack Dynamics, Past Abuse, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Self Confidence Issues, Smut, Trauma, Trust Issues, Werewolf Mates, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutaoris/pseuds/Sutaoris
Summary: Yixing's dark past starts to haunt him when a new pair a wolves move into a village, forcing him to deal with his greatest fears. But he learns he doesn't have to face any of it alone as two wolves take interest in him and show him that he is safe, cared for, and loved.Sometimes, it's okay to accept other's help to pull you from the darkness.Aka, Yixing had a bad past in his old pack and is triggered by his own heat and alpha ruts. But When Tao and Sehun take interest in him in, he slowly starts to learn that his new pack is nothing like his old, and he can be happy in his new one. Lots of Tao and Sehun and supporting Yixing best they can and showing him with love. Read the tags.
Relationships: Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Oh Sehun, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Series: Yes, Wolf [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050104
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with another Exo wolf fic. This work can be read as it's own, but if you want to know other characters stories please check out the other works in this series. This is a side project of mine that I've been working on as a break from my other works, so the updates may be slow. 
> 
> Please note abuse and non-con are implied/referenced, but I tried to not show any outright. There are depictions of violence, sexual themes and other topics that may not be for everyone. Please make sure to check the tags. I tried to tag everything that will come up, but i may add more tags if i forgot to add something. 
> 
> Enjoy!

When Yixing awoke in the morning, he found a warmth in his bed that had not been there when he had shut his eyes. Only a sniff was needed to determine what had happened, Zitao once again had ended up crawling into his bed in the middle of the night, the younger omega often did these days. Despite the fact Tao had an entire hut that he shared with the other omega in the village, there were nights where he liked to sneak into the small room connected to the healing hut that Yixing lived in. 

At least Yixing didn't mind the company. 

Slowly he got out of bed as not to disturb the other omega, planting a soft kiss on his forehead. Even in the dead of sleep, Tao looked like the perfect omega. Flawless skin that was well taken care of for years, beautiful dark hair smoother than silk, plump lips and wide eyes that were bound to get him an alpha the moment he wanted one. The age gap between them was only a handful of years, but Yixing couldn’t help but feel like an old hag next to such a prime example of what omega's were expected to be. 

While Tao slept in he got started with his day, mending some of the blankets that had gotten tore when Luhan’s last injury had gotten treated. The pain had been so horrid he had snapped the wooden stick in his mouth, his claws tearing apart layers of blankets. The Alpha had made it up to him with plenty of furs and new material which he was more than grateful for, the healing nest almost back to his preferred condition. Maybe a few more pillows would be nice, but the blankets were the priority. 

The peacefulness of the morning was interrupted by Minseok and Jongdae early return to camp from scavenging, each wolf carrying an injured wolf in their arms. While the Alpha looked in bad state, the beta was on death's door, suffering from horrible injuries and heavy blood loss. They were instantly rushed into the healing hut, Yixing leaving Jongdae to treat the Alpha as he tried to treat the Beta. 

When the Beta was set on the nest, he shifted from wolf for two his two legged one, truly showing off the extent of the damage done to him. A nasty, large gash decorated his head, deep bruising blooming around the mark. There was an assortment of bite marks and scratches, signs he had taken a beating in a fight. There was a noticeably nasty bite in his side, and his hand was bloody and possibly broken. The rest of his skin was sickly pale only broken by more bruises and cuts. 

Wolves could heal fast, but wounds so bad would take so much healing energy just to keep the wolf from dying. Quickly Yixing got to work, cleaning the wolf, setting what he could back in place, adding any healing ointments he could. He even broke out the small jar of black, ashy ointment, the most effective and rarest one he had. It was difficult to make, the ingredients hard to obtain, even mixing the mixture took a long time. From what Yixing had learned, the ointment was typically not taught since it was considered to risky to make. But to Yixing it was worth it, the wolf would die with two massive, critical wounds not treated. He had done all that work and suffered the pain just in case something like this happened, and he would continue to try and make more. 

The next few days were spent watching over the pair, making sure the beta healed properly. The Alpha bounced back rather quickly, waking up first and instantly seeking the beta right next to him in the nest. To be honest, Yixing was a bit worried about the situation going on between the two, he didn’t know their relationship. But when the Alpha reached out softly, barely touching the Beta, purely making sure he was okay, Yixing let his guard pull back.

Yet he couldn't avoid the ugly knot twisting in his stomach, stirring up feeling he had thought he had gotten over.

When the Beta was well enough to move, they left the healing hut and decided to stay in the cave at the edge of the settlement, and things went back to relatively normal. The pack had a few more mouths to feed, and Yixing would on occasion check on the beta, Junmyeon, but it was nothing new to him. 

Yixing was in the cooking hut, sitting next to the large fire as the pack often did around meal time. When the weather was nicer they would use the outside pit, but it was raining far to bad to use it. Across the fire Sat Sehun, the youngest Alpha in there pack, Tao hanging off his arm. The two were chatting as they often did, Tao all smiles and little touches as he interacted with the Alpha. The two looked good together, both perfect for their sub gender. While some Alpha’s would consider Tao’s height to be his one visual flaw, Sehun had at least four fingers of height over him, making even that so-called ‘flaw’ obsolete. 

One of these days they two would surely become a mated pair, and Yixing wouldn’t be surprised in the slightest. Tao was an amazing Omega, Sehun was a good Alpha, even if they both could be whiny at times. But it worked for them, and their ages were also good. 

Again, a pit formed in Yixings stomach, his hands shaking lightly. He ended up setting down the shirt he was currently working on for Junmyeon, not wanting to risk ruining the gift. Everyone needed good clothes, and Yixing liked sewing, volunteering to make the pair some clothing. 

When he looked up from the shirt, Yixing noticed that both Sehun and Tao were looking at him. Tao detached himself from the Alpha, skipping over to where Kyungsoo was stirring the pot hanging over the fire, filled with whatever lunch was. Now that Yixing thought about it, Tao had snuck off from helping sew to help with the food. The two exchanged a few words, then Kyungsoo served the food, Tao taking a bowl in each hand. 

“Try it! I made it!” Tao beamed, shoving the bowl towards Yixing with great enthusiasm. Yixing took the bowl, grateful to have something to eat and hopefully soothe the feeling in his stomach. It was a stew, mostly potatoes and meat, but it looked good enough to eat. As Yixing took a bit, Tao watched eagerly, obviously wanting praise. 

“It tastes good. You did well.” Yixing commented, reaching out and petting Tao's head. The other omega leaned into his touch, smiling widely. The potatoes were a bit too uneven in size, and there could have been a bit more flavor, but it was actually good. Soon Tao would be a good cook as well, and rounded out his omega traits. 

Eating the rest of the stew did not quell the uncomfortable feeling in Yixings stomach, let alone his heart. 

When news spread through the small pack that Yifan and Junmyeon had finally claimed each other, it had been a happy day. Quickly plans were made to build them their own hut, every wolf pitching in. The process went rather well, But Yixing didn’t miss their way both Sehun and Tao would sneak off and avoid their work, often returning with food that Tao would insist on Yixing eating, how he should take a break and lay in the sun with them. While Yixing accepted the food, he would make sure to scold them for not doing their part, before he himself would go right back with helping Junmyeon with whatever he needed. They managed to finish the hut right before the changing of the leaves, signifying the end of summer. 

It had been one of those days where the group would hang out outside around the fire pit, no flames as the heat of the sun was more than enough. Yixing felt very hot that day, he had striped down to only one layer, his thinnest tunic, yet it still felt like too much. As much as wolves usually didn't mind being bare around each other, Yixing didn’t like showing his body for many reasons. He didn’t want the other to worry, to have to explain the scars that littered his skin. It once again made him feel ugly, Tao lounging practically bare next to him, not a scar to be seen. Any wound he had gotten had been small and easy to heal, it made sense why he had no marks. 

“You smell sweet.” Tao hummed, snuggling closer to Yixing and inhaling deeply. Yixing took a sniff as well, but he didn’t catch anything that sweet about his scent. It wasn’t an uncommon thing for Tao to say, but it still felt a bit weird to hear. The omega brushed his hand over Yixing's thigh, causing the older one to shiver unexpectedly. “You’re really warm too. Are you getting sick Yixing?”

No, he wasn’t. Yixing very rarely got sick. Hurt, yes, he was accident prone. But sick was rare.

Sehun slipped into the spot next to Tao, his gaze directed towards Yixing. His nostrils flared as he inhaled, his eyes flashing red. He leaned closer, pretty much squishing Tao under him as he inspected Yixing. 

When Yixing caught the strong, spicy scent radiating off the Alpha, something snapped inside him, releasing the horror that he had tried desperately to get rid of. Yixing’s body flinched, abruptly pulling away from the Alpha as absolute fear took over. Tao let out a confused whine, but Yixing was already running, his entire body shaking as he moved towards his safe space. Voices were calling out to him, but he couldn’t understand them, to focused on getting to the hut.  
His feet barely passed the door framed before he slammed the door shut, instantly moving the wooden barricade down to stop anyone from coming in. A sob fell from his lips as he collapsed to the floor, crawling towards the giant nest. His body was on fire, burning with pain, his heat hitting him with full force and sending him spiraling. Every fur he could get his hands on was piled on him, but he still couldn’t help but feel vulnerable. There were voices at the door, joining in with the sounds of knocking, but they only made Yixing cry even harder.

_“Stupid Bitch, you think you can just hide?” The Alpha snarled, ripping the door open. Yixing tried to crawl away, his body already in pain, dreading what was to come. But he was too weak, and the Alpha easily caught up to him, letting his foot slam down on Yixing’s Ankle. The Omega screamed in pain, covering the sounds of the bone shattering under the Alpha’s foot._

_“Submit, Omega.” The Alpha commanded, grabbing ahold of one of Yixing’s arms. But he couldn’t stop flailing, the pain of his foot too much to bear. His nails ended up grazing the Alpha’s skin, pissing him off even more. “Shut up, useless bitch.” Another scream ripped from Yixing’s throat as his arm was snapped, falling limply to the floor. By the time the other one was broken, his voice was so raw his screams came out as little more than a squeak._

It was Tao's voice that broke through to him, filled completely with worry. “Yixing, please open the door! Please, I’m worried.” His voice grew more desperate, and Yixing released the knocking had stopped. Slowly he crawled out the furs, eyeing the door. From the sounds of it, only Tao was there, and by the sun barely coming through the huts windows, hours had passed since he had ran away in panic.

Heat still burned within him, more painful than usual. The herbs he usually took had completely failed him, bringing his heat with a viscous force he hadn’t known in so long. But there was something else there, an ache to not be alone. Tao was an Omega, he wouldn’t hurt him. Tao would be safe to have. He crawled towards the door, undoing the block and opening it just enough for the younger omega to slip in.

With little thought, Yixing dragged Tao over to the nest, worming his way back under the furs, never once letting go of Tao’s hand. The younger Omega was confused, but allowed Yixing to do as he pleased. “I don’t want to be alone, Please don't leave me alone. I know I’m a bad Omega, but please.” Yixing sobbed out, unable to control his words. “I promise I’ll be better.”

Soft hands found Yixing's face, pulling him to look at Tao. There was a look on his face, one Yixing had never seen before, once he couldn’t place his messy state. 

“You aren’t a bad Omega Yixing. I don’t know who told you that, but they couldn’t be more wrong.” Yixing shook his head, unable to believe those words. No, he had been so bad, he was so ugly, he couldn’t even - “I think you are the most amazing Omega I have ever seen.” Tao’s words topped Yixing thoughts dead in their tracks.

The younger realized his words were working, and he let his thumb stroke Yixing's face  
“You’re beautiful, I love the way your eyes crinkle when you smile. You’re smart, you know so many things I couldn’t even begin to, You’re kind to everyone, you help out even when you don’t need to.”

But the words meant nothing to Yixing, his brain pushing them out.

_“You’re ugly.” The words cut in him like a knife, not wanting a reminder of how appealing he was. “Your eyes are too small and your skin looks rough. Who would want to pass such traits off to their pups?” The Alpha mocked him, a sick grin on his face._

“I’m not like you Tao.”

Tao’s eyes widened more than Yixing ever thought they could. 

“All this time i’ve been trying to court you, yet you’ve been hating yourself because you aren’t like me? I don’t know If i should be flattered or horrified that you think so highly of me.”

Once again, Taos’s words sent Yixings mind into a spiraling mess. Court. Tao had said he was trying to court him. He tried to think of the signs, anything that could point to Tao having interest with him. The younger always brought him food and followed him around, but that’s how Tao was. He always wanted attention, always wanted to be praised, always tried to feed Yixing. Then it clicked, the pieces somehow falling together. Yixing hadn’t picked up the courting signs, because Tao had been counting him as he would an Alpha, which was how some omega’s treated each other, hence why he hadn’t realized. And there still was the question of Sehun.

Tao flopped down next to Yixing, his face tinted pink with embarrassment. “I feel like a fool, confessing my love to the wolf I have a crush on while they are in heat and crying. I didn’t mean to make it all about me again.”

As odd as things were, Yixing didn’t mind the attention going back to Tao. It was helping him, keeping him from remembering the horrors before. The younger omega’s sweet words thrust him into such chaos in his mind, he couldn’t even focus on the pain of the past. Instead of speaking, Yixing used the crazy lust in his heat muddled mind as a shot of courage, moving closer to Tao and resting his head on his chest. Just the small amount of contact helped soothe him, but he couldn’t say the same about his pounding heart. 

“Can i-” Tao hesitated, glancing at Yixing nervously. “Do- no- May I help you with your heat? I don’t want to seem like I'm forcing it on you, but I know it really sucks to deal with it by yourself and I don’t think you want to be around anyone else right now. And I'd be worried to leave you by yourself.” The younger omega bit his lip nervously, clearly trying to be careful with his words. 

“I think that would be okay.” Yixing answered. In his head, it was followed by the words ‘You’re an omega, I don’t think you would hurt me too.’ It felt awful to even have a hint of doubt towards anyone in his pack, let alone Tao, but the old wound had been reopened with his heat, and Yixing needed to try and mend them again. 

A half smile framed on Tao’s face as he sat up, but he was holding back. Something rare for the open omega, but there nonetheless. “We're going to have to talk about what happened though. After your heat is over. Okay?” 

Half of Yixing’s brain screamed no, not wanting to worry the younger about his past, but the other half begged for release, for someone to know, to understand. He ended up nodding his head, throwing the words in the back of his head as the desire for his heat to finish increased. A small whine got stuck in his throat, not daring to leave. When you showed your pain, it only seemed to egg the Alpha’s on. 

“Thank you.” Tao kissed Yixing's forehead, guiding him so he was lying down. They younger was so gentle, clashing against the memories of being roughly thrown down, pushed down, forced into whatever position they had wanted. But Tao let him land where his body wanted, and Yixing could help but his legs fell open. He at least knew that part well enough.

“May I kiss you?” Tao asked, and Yixing nodded. He didn’t understand why Tao asked, he could just do it if he wanted, but he figured the younger omega was also nervous and would be looking for reassurance. Even when he felt like he was dying of heat, Yixing could do that. Soft hands found his thighs, his fingers ghosting over the skin in an oddly pleasant way that made Yixing want more, and wanted Tao to touch him. Tao leaned down, Kissing Yixing with his buttery soft lips.

That time Yixing could hold back the whine from escaping, loving the way he had been kissed. Tao quickly pulled back to make sure he was okay, smiling when he realized what kind of whine it was. Instead of jumping straight into fucking Yixing, Tao went back to kissing him, letting his hands roam over Yixing body. And he had no complaints, the kissing was so much better than the pain that was sure to come, he would take all he could get while it was there. 

Fingers traveled down to his hole, grazing over the entrance, and collecting a small amount of slick. “Well look at you, all pretty and wet for me.” Tao purred, bringing the slick up to rub it in between his fingers, showing it to Yixing. There was so much already, something Yixing was not used to happening until the pain forced his body to produce more to stop it. But the sight turned him on even more, the praise, his cock growing even harder, straining against his tunic. The friction drove him even more insane, another whine coming out without permission. 

Tao moved his face down between Yixings legs, pushing up his tunic to reveal his aching cock to the hut. Without warning, he took the cock in his mouth, causing Yixing to throw his head back in a loud moan, clutching the furs below him in his hands. He knew Alpha’s cocks could be warmed with mouths, but he had never had it done for him. But Tao was amazing, pulling back up and kissing the tip, licking a long strip on it before taking it back in his mouth and sucking hard. 

It was so much, Yixing lost in pleasure over the simple action. He bucked into Tao’s mouth, unable to stop himself, wanting more or the wet warmth. He was so focused on his cock he didn’t even realize when Tao slipped the first finger in his soaking wet entrance, easily sliding in with how aroused Yixing was. It was only when Tao pulled off Yixing’s cock with a loud pop, spitting out praise and showing he had already stuck two fingers in did Yixing even realize what was happening. 

There was no pain. It was just fingers that he could feel prodding inside of him, looking for something, but the familiar pain was nowhere. Even when he added another finger, brushing over something inside Yixing that had him whining in pleasure and grinding down on those fingers, he still felt okay. No. he felt good, great, amazing. And Tao fucked him with his fingers until Yixing was able to have his first painless orgasm. 

“Would you like me to go further?” Tao asked, kissing him once again. Yixing accepted the kiss, but was unable to kiss back. That had been amazing, wonderful, his heat already feeling less horrible. Tao was too good to him, treating him so well. But if they went further….

Yixing shuddered at the thought, shrinking into himself a bit. “Later” He croaked out, Tao nodded. He cleaned the two of them up and cuddled with Yixing, repeating the whole process with only minor changes over the next day, helping Yixing with his heat. After each time Yixing felt less terrified of taking a cock again, more trusting of Tao. He always asked, checked on Yixing to make sure everything was okay. If there was anyone to try again with, it had to be him. 

When Tao worked him open yet again, easily slipping four fingers in his drooling hole, Yixing focused on his breathing. He could do it, even as Tao pulled out his fingers from his hole, lining his own cock up with it. Fear spiked in him again as he started down at Tao’s clearly aroused member. It was smaller then any alphas he had seen, as most omega’s were, and it honestly helped ease him a bit. Even if everything went wrong, it would be less likely to cause damage. 

As if the whole thing wasn’t lewd enough, Tao reached behind himself to his own entrance, collecting slick and rubbing it over his own cock of extra lubrication. 

“Just tell me if I need to stop.”

Yixing weakly nodded his head, his eyes squeezing shut as he waited or the intrusion. Slowly the tip of Tao’s cock slipped in his hole, the glide smooth and non invasive. He inched his way in, rubbing Yixing thighs to comfort him. But even sweet Tao could stop Tao from feeling it, his cock reaching inside him far enough for him to feel it. 

A whimper of pain left Yixing as he lifted an arm to cover his face, his other gripping the furs below him. This was the part where things got ugly and bad, where the Alpha would push in and make things hurt, tear him apart from the inside. His body started shaking as tears teared pricked his eyes, waiting for it to get worse. 

But Tao simply stilled, a hand brushing against Yixing’s arm. When the older Omega didn’t react, Tao kissed his arm, then carefully moved the arm from his face. Through teary eyes Yixing looked up and saw the look of concern in the younger face, a look that he should have so often. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you. I should have been more careful before I put it all the way in.” Tao’s voice was laced with guilt, his body rigid as he attempted to keep as still as possible. 

It was already all the way in? Yixing glanced down, confirming the others' words by seeing their bodies flushed together. Somehow Tao was completely in him and it didn’t hurt. “It doesn’t hurt, i-i just had a bad memory.” Yixing admitted. “It’s okay, you can move if you want.”

Tao hesitated, before planting another soft kiss on Yixing's mouth. Hesitantly he began to move, slowly thrusting into the omega. Once Yixing allowed himself to relax, he quickly realized how pleasant it felt. He wasn’t being torn into, if anything Tao, was touching a place inside him that felt amazing, making his back arch. A moan left him, encouraging Tao. 

Pleasure built up in him, bursting without warning as he let out a loud whine. Tao kept thrusting, before spilling his seed himself and coming to a slow stop. Heat still hummed through Yixing, but it felt almost… pleasant… for once. Mating with Tao had felt nice, Yixing excited for having the younger for the rest of his heat. 

Maybe, just maybe, Yixing could have someone for himself. Even just for his heat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is fluff, smut, confessions, boundaries being learned and tested. Enjoy.

Once Yixing’s heat had ended, the cold reality of his actions hit him in full force. He had to face Sehun, somehow explain why he acted that way and apologize. Even though his heat had gone fairly well, the traces of anxiety lingered there. Sehun had every right to be upset, having an omega react like that to him.

There was a knock on the healing hut door, and Yixing was forced to face his fate. With heavy steps he made his way to the door, slowly cracking it open. Indeed Sehun was standing there, in all his glory, not a hair out of place. In his hand was a large basket full of food, fruit, vegetables, bread, even some dried meat that looked to be from his person's stash. The basket was overflowing, with enough food to easey feed a handful of people. 

“I’m glad you're feeling better. I thought you might want something nice to eat.” Sehun offered the basket to the stunned Yixing. The first thought that had come to mind was the gift was for Tao, but here Sehun was handing it to him, saying it was for him. It helped melt away the fears still lurking under his skin, and Yixing couldn’t help but get flustered. An Alpha giving and Omega plenty of food after a heat was typically considered a counting gift. 

“Thank you.” Yixing managed to say after he composed himself, careful taking the basket. “I’m sorry what happened, I’m not even fully sure why I did that.”

“You don’t need to explain it to me, Yixing. When you figure it out, you can tell me if you want.” Yixing wanted to speak up, insisting he was sorry and how wrong he was, but Sehun went on. “You didn’t offend me, I was more worried about you than anything.”

“Okay.” Yixing said, not sure what else he could answer. Guilt still ate at him, but if Sehun said it was fine, he had no reason to lie. From what Yixing had observed, Sehun was one of the more forward wolves that would say what’s on his mind. After Sehun gave a smile and turned away, Yixing retreated back to the healing hut, basket still clutched tightly in his arms. 

Things started to change, although they were only small ones at first. Tao stated in the healing hut with him more and more, being much more touch and affectionate. It didn’t bother Yixing, if anything, it made him realize how much he truly craved contact. Much of his time was spent healing people, but the interactions were the same. Yixing felt cared for, Tao constantly holding his hand and hugging him, bringing him food constantly and turning Yixing's bed into a nest.

Every so often Yixing would find something outside the hut, the first one being a rabbit carrying the traces of Sehun’s scent, the next gift was two. Then there was a large piece of bear fur, then a wooden box with shiny stones, all with traces of Sehun with them. It became almost daily, Tao getting excited each time, grinning ear to ear and nudging Yixing. Sehun would also leave very similar gifts on Tao's bed in his actual hut. 

Courting gifts for the both of them. Tao was also courting him. The whole thing was almost overwhelming, Yixing had never been courted by anyone one before, let alone two wolves. 

But the doubts did linger. Wasn’t Sehun interested in Tao? What if he was only courting Yixing to appease the younger? It was a logical explanation, many times before wolves had been nice to Yixing to get something from him. 

After things calmed down, Yixing decided to make a small trip to go collect some healing plants a short way from the camp. He knew of some good herbs that grew in a particular spot, ones that had failed to grow in his little garden next to the healing hut. So in the early morning he left, just as the sun was rising. Yixing didn’t make it further than a few steps before Sehun appeared, Two rabbits in hand. More gifts. 

“Heading out?” Sehun asked, casually tossing the rabbits in front of the healing hut door. Usually he set them nicely, but he was far more interested in Yixing. “Can I join you?”

“If you wish to.” Yixing had no reason to say no, and part of him thought that Alpha would follow regardless, even if it was from a distance. With no further words they went on their way, Sehun staying an arms length away the whole time. They managed to make it to the spot as the sun became fully visible, Yixing delighted to see the plants he wanted were still there and in good shape. 

Quickly he got to work, collecting the plants he knew he was low in stock of. The bag he had brought was rather small, but Yixing didn’t mind having an excuse to come back soon. As much as he loved the small pack village they had, sometimes he found it relaxing to be away and out in nature. Even with another wolf watching him ever move from the distance. 

Sehun stayed notably close, Yixing able to feel his eyes on him. While it was slightly awkward, there was little discomfort to be found. Yixing was an unclaimed Omega, of Course Sehun would be watchful over him, protecting him from possible threats. While packs from outside the mountains rarely came to the mountains, there were times some would come on accident or just not care about the peace. 

There was another wolf pack on the mountains, though on the complete opposite side and much larger in size since most wolves would come from that way or want to move to the ‘better’ side. It wasn’t uncommon for a wolf to visit their pack, then quickly move on to the other pack when they learned about it. Their pack was always welcoming and happy for new members, but it was rather nice to have the small, close knit community. 

Now that the two of them were alone, Yixing thought it would be a good time to air his thoughts to the young Alpha. “You know Sehun, you don’t have to be nice to me due to your feelings for Tao. I don’t mind the fact you want to court him.” Yixing stood up, shuffling around the plants in his bag. 

In a moment Sehun was in Yixing’s space, a small look of disbelief on his face that surprised Yixing. A small huff from the Alpha’s lips before he began to speak. “Tao warned me that you might not understand. I don’t just want to court Tao, Yixing, I also want to court you just as much. The reason Tao and I got so close was due to the fact we both wanted to court you.”

Yixing’s hand stilled in his bag, his mouth opening then closing with no words. His mind stopped working, leaving him a fumbling mess. Sehun had wanted to court him before. Part of his brain tried to fight the words, warning Yixing that it had to be a lie, he had heard such things before and it had ended poorly. But looking at Sehun, Yixing couldn’t jump to that conclusion. Yixing had known Sehun since shortly after he presented, he had plenty of time to learn how he acted when he lied, pouted, felt happy or sad. Nothing about this situation gave him any bad signs, signs that he had ignored that other time. 

Although Yixing wasn’t sure of what to think, it did warm his heart to know Sehun did care for him as well. There were still the issues of being around Alpha’s right now, but Yixing wasn’t against trying to accept Sehun and learn how to possibly be around an Alpha again. Having Sehun around would also make Tao happy, so he couldn’t really push away Sehun if he wanted to.

“Do you not believe me?” Sehun asked, cutting into Yixing thoughts. It was only then he realized that he had been standing there for quite some time in dead silence, still struggling to get his words out. 

“I think, with time, I can believe you.” Yixing admitted, feeling a bit guilty. “I can’t talk about it yet, but things happened, making it hard.” The words felt awkward, yixing worried that it didn’t come out right. One day he wanted to share his story, but right now he was worried about any of those memories bringing him to tears and sending him into a panic again. The last thing he needed was to react badly to Sehun again.

A smile formed on Sehun’s face, one that made Yixing’s heart flutter. “I’m willing to wait for that day you believe me. You truly are amazing Yixing.” Sehun’s words made Yixing’s cheeks flush pink, forcing him to shift into wolf form in order to hide his embarrassment. Sehun chuckled, but quickly joined Yixing in wolf form, following him closely all the way back to the village. 

Despite the fact his heat had long since passed, the feeling he had dealt with never truly went away. The nightmares would grace his sleep, waking him many nights, shaking and in tears, Tao comforting him with little questions. The normally childish wolf knew when to be calm and mature, helping Yixing when he couldn’t help himself, something Yixing appearicted. 

Having Sehun around did help ease Yixings mind.The Alpha would be around, never touching, but there enough that Yixing began to grow accustomed to him. Not once did Sehun make him feel threatened, bringing that safely that Alpha’s were always said to in fairy tales. He still wouldn’t call his own feelings romantic, Tao had very much taken the small slot that had opened in his heart, But Yixing wasn’t against Allowing Sehun in as well when the time was right and if he continued to show he wasn’t like those other wolves. 

Though Yixing was mindful that Tao was also an Omega, he too had heats and needs, needs Yixing couldn’t fully fulfill. The reminder was given to him one mid morning, Tao smelling a slight bit more sweet than usual, his face flushed the slightest bit. “My heat will soon be here, I would like you to be there.” Tao sat across Yixing in the healing hut, the younger taking over the nest whenever it wasn’t being used for healing. “But…” Tao heissted, his eyes flickering away. He wanted to say something, but he was clearly worried. Rather odd for a guy who would whine his way to getting whatever he wanted. 

“What is it Tao? You can tell me.” Yixing scooted closer to the other omega, taking his hand in his own. Tao’s attention returned to Yixing, and he took a deep breath.

“I would like Sehun to help me as well.” The words barely made it out of Tao’s mouth before Yixing squeezed his hand hard. It hadn’t been intentional, even he hadn’t expected that reaction. He wanted Tao to be happy, wanted to be there, with Sehun, to support his possible future mate. But the fear was still there, lingering. 

At Yixing’s reaction, Tao went on. “I don’t want to force you to be around him, but I promise you he would never do anything to you, I would sooner tear out his throat then let him hurt you. If it’s too much, I won’t ask him to join us. But I really think that it will not only help me, but maybe help you. I'm afraid of you breaking down again.”

“I think I can do it.” Yixing agreed, feeling better with Tao’s reassurance. The younger was right, he couldn’t run away from Alpha’s forever, he needed to go back to before. 

Tao’s heat found the tree of them sitting in the massive nest in the healing hut, Tao feverishly clinging to Yixing. Sehun sat a distance away, weary of Yixing. It had been decided the two would sit apart, and Tao would just ask for what he wanted. Right now, he wanted Yixing cuddles, but the scent of Sehun. 

The Alpha had much restraint, simply sitting and watching as the two Omega’s cuddled. Tao was completely unclothed, the warmth already being too much. He clung onto Yixing, running kisses up and down the other Omega’s neck. The scent of arousal hung heavy in the air, even Yixing being affected. But it wasn’t about him. 

Without warning Tao rolled on top of Yixing, raising his ass in the air, presenting himself. His attention was still on Yixing, but his intentions were clear. “Alpha.” Tao whined, arching his back, begging for the Alpha as he continued kissing Yixing. Sehun didn't hesitate, slowly going over and placing his hands on Tao’s hips. The omega instantly pushed back, desperate for more. Yixing felt nervous with the Alpha so close, but Tao was between them, acting as some sort of protection.

The two skipped the foreplaying, Sehun shoving two fingers right into the Omegas hole. Yixing tensed up, expecting Tao to be pained, but the younger omega simply mewled in pleasure, pushing back against the fingers. Heat messed with the mind and made Omega’s produce slick, but Yixing was taken aback by how much Tao seemed to enjoy it already. 

It didn’t take long for Sehun to be four finger’s in, Tao still gridding back against the Alpha’s hand, panting and whining for more. The Alpha obliged him, removing his hand and quickly pushing his cock in the needy omega. Yixing was still below Tao, watching the Omega’s face fill with pure bliss now that the Alpha was taking him. The oddness of the position was pushed from his mind as he watched Tao get fucked above him, the younger clinging onto Yixing like he was the one bringing him such pleasure. 

Sehun went rough, gripping the Omega tightly and pounding into him, Taao letting out the most beautiful sounds, rousing even Yixing. But the elder didn’t move to do anything for himself, instead he decided to be brave and managed to wrap his hand around Tao’s cock, using Sehun’s movement to stroke the member and sending Tao into an even more crazy state. Within movement Tao spilled his seed, shaking in over stimulation. Yet Sehun continued to fuck into him, the Alpha knowing the Omega was no where near finished by his still hard cock and flushed skin. He needed a knot.

The moment Sehun’s knot started to fill, Tao tensed up ever so slightly, but the pleasure never left his face. He slumped down on Yixing, Sehun carefully grinding into him, unable to pull out at the point. Now Yixing could see Sehun’s face better, sweat dripping down the side of it as he concentrated on trying to please the Omega. His eyes were red, yet he somehow felt reserved and completely in control. He looked up, the two of them catching each other's gaze. Yixing instantly stiffed, terror starting to build up in him. He was under Tao, he couldn’t move if something went wrong, if Sehun chose-

Yixing was offered a tender smile, the Alpha learning down and plating a soft kiss on Tao’s back. The look melted away Yixing worry, reminding him that Sehun wasn’t any of those Alpha, Sehun was good. The Alpha let out a loud grunt, releasing his seed in the younger Omega and soothing his heat for the time being. The three of them lied there in a tangled mess, Tao between the and demanding attention. The other two indguded him, Yixing not shying away when his hand would accidentally brush against Sehuns. His eyes were still bright red, but there was no danger to it.

This was doable. 

When Sehun was able to pull out of Tao he sat up, his eyes trained on Yixing, the red completely gone. “I know this probably isn’t the best time…” Sehun heisted, sheepishly looking away. Tao lightly smacked him, ushering the Alpha to say what was on his mind. “May I kiss you Yixing? I’ve been wanting to.”

It was a much nicer question then Yixing had expected, and he couldn’t find a reason to say no. He felt safe, Tao was still there, and Sehun looked like a pup that was about to be scolded. Slowly he nodded his head, and the Alpha leaned over Tao, planted a soft, pleasant kiss on Yixing’s lips. 

The rest of Tao’s heat did not go the same, Tao and Sehun constantly going at it, rough, bruises littering Tao’s skin, slick and cum dripping heavily from him. But the Omega looked so happy and satisfied, always clinging to Yixing, kissing him, and him for cuddles. The Dynamic somehow worked, Sehun Joining in the softness, and Yixing welling to hold Tao’s arms in place like he wanted. 

As the younger Omega’s heat began to fade, Yixing found said omega on top of him, eyes wide and pleading. “I want to be mates, Claim me Yixing.” At that point, Yixing wasn’t shocked at Tao’s forwardness, but it still felt odd and Sehun had bred him only minutes ago, his seed clearly still inside of him. Looking over the Alpha, he seemed completely fine with everything, stretched out comfortably, munching on some dried meat without a care in the world. 

The hut and nest would be a nightmare to clean after Tao’s heat. 

Seeing that Yixing was still nervous, Sehun propped himself on his elbow, grinning at the omega pair. “You should do whatever you want, Yixing. It’s your choice, just like how Tao has chosen you. Nobody is going to stop you here.”

It felt odd being given wisdom by the youngest, but it also helped Yixing’s mind. If Sehun, the ALpha who clearly liked Tao, was okay with Yixing claiming Tao, then why would he need to fight himself on it? Tao was beautiful, wonderful, Yixing loved spending time with the kind Omega. There were still times where he was childish, but it was charming all the same. Tao knew how to sport Yixing, and it honestly was something he really wanted right now. 

Hesitantly Yixing reached up, wrapping his hands around Tao’s bare hips. Typically to claim, a pair would mate and claim, but Yixing wasn’t into the idea at the moment. Tao looked completely drained, and Yixing still felt like everything had been a bit much. Maybe after, they could get down and dirty, but now, Yixing wanted to just have Tao. 

Understanding what Yixing wanted, Tao leaned down, presenting his neck to the other Omega. Yixing felt his teeth grow sharper as he inhaled Tao’s scent, looking for the perfect spot to bite. His instinct kicked in, and Yixing bit down hard on the flesh offered to him. Tao let out a small yelp, but he was just as quickly settled by Yixing licking the wound clean. The Tao did the same to Yixing, picking a part high on his throat where he could show off the mark to anyone who saw Yixing. 

All the pain dulled down, Yixing could feel a flood of joy coming from his new mate, for the first time realizing Tao was indeed truly in love with him. The two cuddled each other, falling asleep to a peaceful feeling, not noticing Sehun as he started to clean up the nest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really like Sehun and Tao being soft to Yixing. With what he dealt with, he needs all the love. Sadly, there is a long way to go before Yixing can be healed, and dark memories will be brought up as the pot is stirred. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. I hope you have a wonderful day.


	3. Chapter 3

Tao moved in with Yixing, and the idea of the living portion of the healing hut needed to be expanded quickly became known. The new mated pair discussed a few ideas, but the expansion was to be held off for a while as the small pack worked on collecting building material and other necessary things. Sehun proved to be very helpful, knowing a bit about structure and helping the Omegas, along with joining yixing more on his herb collecting, making it so he could bring back more, even some plants and soil to try growing a few of the easier ones. 

“Does this look right?” It was Tao asking, pointing at the small wooden fence him and Sehun had been working on. Yixing had decided he wanted to expand his little garden, and it was best to make sure it was fenced off not only to keep out critters, but to keep the other wolves from walking on unseen plants. The fence looked a bit taller than Yixing had anticipated, but the height was fine. It might even be nice for the vines on the edge to have more space to branch out. 

“It looks perfect, thank you.” Yixing smiles, getting up and whipping the dirt off his hands. There was a bit more planting he needed to do, but Yixing was more than ready for a break. Sehun was still fiddling around with the gate, trying to get it to latch in onto the fence so it could be closed properly. The Alpha looked very focused, sweat bead forming on his forehead. Yixing hated to stop the lazy Alpha from working, but he knew for a fact none of them had eaten. The older Omega leaded next to the Alpha, lightly patting him. “We need to eat Sehun, it’s time for a break.”

The Alpha looked up, his eyes briefly flashing red as he inhaled. Now that Yixing was closer, he noticed Sehun looked a bit more on edge then usual, and on further inspection there was the smallest flush to his cheeks, and his scent was slightly elevated. 

Rut, Sehun would be going into rut soon.

Yixing decided not to press the question that came to mind yet, instead pulling the two wolves to eat. Careful he watched the Alpha as they ate, noticing the way he tapped his foot as he tried not to stare and the mated Omega pair. Their scents were putting him more on edge, calling the Alpha, pushing his rut closer. 

They barely finished the food when Yixing spoke up. “What do you plan on doing for your Rut?”

Sehun’s eyes widened, clearly not expecting the question. Tao laughed at him, lightly slapping the Alpha. “He’s the pack medic you know, he can see everything. My mate is amazing, you fool.”

A huff came from the Alpha, but with no real anger or malice. “I’ll deal with it by myself, it won’t be the first time.”

“I don’t mind if you want Tao to help you. I can’t do much, but I want you to feel better.”

“Wait, are you sure?” Tao pipped up, grabbing ahold of Yixing’s hand. “We’re mates, are you sure you could handle Sehun and I going at it.”

“I’ve already see you to fuck.” The words felt dirty, but after watching it all last time, Yixing couldn’t think of a more fitting word. “As long as Sehun can control himself, I think it will be okay. I… I want to try being there at least.”

The tree of them ended up in the healing hut’s nest yet again, this time with Sehun in the center, clenching at the pillow in his hands. Massaging his back was Yixing, hoping to ease the tension that the Alpha had built up as it was something he knew he could do. As he did so, Tao was busy setting up some easy food and a collection of water for what was to come. 

When Yixing needed one particular spot, Sehun let out a loud moan, his face flushing even more red, though this time due to embarrassment. Yixing chuckled quietly at his reaction. “I think you need this more often, I wasn’t even working you that hard. But don’t worry, sounds are normal.” Alpha hummed underneath him, shifting in place. It was clear he needed to get started. 

Finishing the message, Yixing allowed Sehun to get up as he moved away. Tao instantly moved in, plopping into the Alpha lap, going straight in for a kiss. Yixing would not be stuck just watching them, he had the foresight to set up some sewing he could work on when he felt more comfortable with the Alpha. For now, he needed to make sure Sehun would be in control, that he wouldn’t hurt Tao. It was obvious that younger Omega could handle himself, often participating in practice fights with the Alpha, Yixing still carefully kept track of where his largest needle was kept. 

But Sehun gave no signs of aggression, at least more than Tao was interested. Within minutes the two were grinding upon each other, kissing, bitting, sucking marks into eachothers skin. Eagerly Tao disrobed the Alpha, palming his massive ock in his hand. Sehun hissed, bucking towards him and earning a laugh from the Omega. “I got you, don’t worry you silly Baby Alpha.” A low rumble of annoyance came from Sehun's chest, but he continued to kiss the feisty Omega.

Tao leaned down, giving the Alpha cock a kitten lick, obviously teasing him. He continued it a bit more, before abulurly taking his member in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip, then going down further. Sehun let out a sound, gripping the Omega’s hair tightly in his hands. They had done so little, yet Sehun looked to be already buzzing with pleasure. 

Watching the sight, Yixing had to admit he was a bit interested in what was going on. There had been plenty of times where he had done such things for an alpha, but never before it had been because he wanted to, and he never enjoyed it. Yet it wasn’t just Sehun who looked happy, Tao was having a field day, drooling all over the cock in his mouth, slick verbally dripping down his thighs. 

Gathering himself, Yixing moved an arms length away from the two, catching both of their attention. Tao pulled off the cock with a loud pop, tilting his head to the side curiously. “Is it too much, do we need to stop?” He asked. Sehun’s hands were still buried in his hair, but they relaxed at Tao’s words. 

Yixing shook his head. “I would just like to watch…” He paused, not sure if he could get out the second part. But with how they both were looking at him, Yixing pushed himself to finish. “And maybe if i feel comfortable, I can touch a little.”

“Oh.” Tao’s voice cracked, a smile coming to his lips. “Of course, whatever you're comfortable with. Sehun will be a good boy and take whatever you give him.” The Alpha nodded, opening his mouth to respond, unable to when Tao took him in again. Yixing moved closer, resting his hand over one of Sehun’s. The Alpha looked at him, then let go of Tao’s hair with the hand, instead lacing his fingers with Yixing. He gave a light squeeze, comforting Yixing. 

Sehun and Tao got down to it, the omega taking the lead from the top, grinding down on the Alpha.Yixing still hadn’t quite figured out what he wanted by the time Sehun popped his first knot, filling the older omega’s mate with his seed. With how happy they both looked, and how Sehun still held his hand, Yixing could only feel happy. 

The continued, day in and day out of fucking and sleeping, Yixing make sure they both ate inbetteen rounds. As the third day rounded out, and Sehun still showed no signs of anything too much, Yixing felt more comfortable to try something. A simple handjob, assisted by Tao that turned into a blowjob, Yixing enjoying every bit of it. The spike in his mate and sehun's scents, the sounds, the dribbles of precum he managed to draw out. 

After Sehun filled Tao yet again, the Alpha still had plenty of energy, and Yixing couldn’t help but feel aroused by everything. 

“Let him touch you, if he makes one wrong move i'll rip his dick off.” Tao guided, to which Yixing nodded. Sehun slowly moved his hand down, pulling away Yixing garments. His heart rate increased at the touch, yet he remained still, allowing the Alpha to go on. The Alpha slipped his hand down, wrapping it around Yixing’s member. He began to stroke the Omega, bringing him pleasure. Yixing could help himself, letting out a moan as the Alpha worked him, making him cum with ease. 

Even with how great it was, Yixing couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed, tears coming to his eyes. Tao moved close, cuddling the Omega, soothing him, telling him how great he was. “It’s okay, it’s just a lot.” Yixing mumbled, assuring the two he was fine. The explosion of emotions he felt was a lot, but he didn’t want to worry them. Sure he was scared, but he was also happy, content, excited, worried, overjoyed.

But there was one thing he knew, Sehun was a good Alpha, through and Through. 

\---  
\---  
\---

Some time after Sehun’s Rut, Tao was running a fever, curled up in a bad state in the nest in the healing hut throughout dinner. Yixing stuck by his side, making sure he ate at least a little to give his body something to fight whatever sickness had taken him. Early he had given him a few basic herbs for illness, but they hadn’t done much. His mate wasn’t in danger, but the anxious Omega didn’t want to leave Tao alone while he felt bad. 

A ear shatter howl broke the mood, warning the Omega’s there were strangers nearby, possibly threatening ones. Yixing covered Tao best he could, quietly speaking to his love. “I’m just going to make sure everything is okay, I won’t be further then a few steps outside the hut.” Weakly Tao leaned up, scenting Yixing before flopping back down. 

The healing hut door only had to be opened before Yixing was hit with the aggressive scent of Alpha, Spotting Yifan and Junmyeon standing in front of almost a dozen unknown wolves, keeping them from coming further into their settlement. The fact they had waltzed in without so much as invitation was unsettling, kicking in Yixing’s fighting instinct. The whole situation could only be bad news. 

“We need some Omegas, our pack has none and our Alpha’s are going crazy with rut. Surely you could help some fellow wolves out. I’m sure we can come to some sort of arrangement.”

“That’s not how we do things around here.” Junmyeon’s voice was laced with authority mixed with anger, clearly insulted by the offer. But the Alpha ignored him, looking to Yifan instead. Still waiting for an answer. But Junmyeon wasn’t taking it. “I’m in charge, don’t look at him.”

“You’re kidding.”

Yifan crossed his arms over his chest, bearing his teeth. “It’s best you listen to our leader.”

“A Beta, are you kidding me? I doubt he could survive in a fight.” 

The tension in the air rose, Yixing wanting to shrink back into the hut, but he also wanted to know what was happening. Not the best choice since the wolves spoke of Omega’s, but he would rather have then go after him then any of the other Omega’s.

At the point, the aggressive Alpha looked over to Yixing, noticing him. “Well, it looks like you do have Omega. Let us borrow him, or we might just have to take him from you.”

Junmyeon didn’t even get to say no before one of the men shifted, lunging at him. He didn’t make contact, Yifan also shifted and attacked him, the whole area breaking into chaos. Jongdae, Luhan and Minseok moved forward, joining the fight to keep the wolves away. Within movement Yixing was back in the healing hut, slamming down the blockade and getting mentally prepared for a possible fight. He wasn’t much of a fighter, but if they came for Tao, he would do everything in his power to stop them.

Yixing was very familiar with what happened to Omega’s that were taken. 

The fighting outside grew closer, the snarls and screams of wolves going completely at each other. Tao curled into himself more, completely terrified with the situation, his scent souring. Things only grew worse when something thudded against the door, shaking the entire thing on it’s frame. Another hit and the board bocking it cracked, Yixing pushing back in hopes of holding off a little longer.

The barricade and door broke open all at once with the next hit, an Alpha wolf bounding in the hut. Yixing grabbed a knife, knowing his wolf form wasn’t the strongest. At least now he was in between his mate and the Alpha, able to protect him. 

The Alpha’s pupils grew wide, taking in the sight of not one, but two omega’s. Yixing knew that look, and reacted on instincts as he swiped at the wolf. The blade barely got the wolf, making him howl in anger and lunge at the Omega. His teeth sank into his flesh as the wolf managed to grab ahold of Yixing’s leg, dragging him to the ground. Yixing let out a scream of pain, Tao standing, clearly about to join the fight in his horrible state. 

“Tao, don’t!” Yixing yelled, trying to kick the wolf on him. He lashed out again, managing to catch the wolf in surprise. He growled loudly, attacking Yixing yet again. The wolf was smart, avoiding anything that could kill the Omega. Instead once again grabbed Yixing leg again, snapping it in his jaw. 

Another scream escaped from Yixing, his vision temporarily blacking out. The pain was horridious, but what it reminded Yixing of was far worse. 

The wolf snarled above him, forcing him down. Teeth sank to him again as he struggled to escape, nails digging into the ground. His visions blurred, tears welling in his eyes as he struggled to breath. The pain being too much, Yixing gave up, going still under the wolf. As a test, the Alpha nipped at him, but Yixing made a move to challenge him. 

A low growl rumbled from the wolf, his fur rubbing on Yixing’s back. Claws grazed his shoulders, the wolf remaining on top of him. Yixing didn’t dare to even breath, waiting for the Alpha to do what it wished. 

Reality came back to him as the Alpha screamed in pain, his body being torn away from Yixing. Before he could even realize fully what was happening, Tao scent overtook him as he was dragged away from the howling mess. Through his blurred vision he saw that Two wolves were fighting, but Yixing was forced to look away as Tao’s hands came to his face. 

“It’s okay, let him handle it. It’s going to be okay.” Tao's voice was hoarse, but his tone still managed to be soothing. As Tao ran his thumbs over Yixing's face, the elder omega realized the younger was brushing away his tears. “Just look at me.” Bright blue eyes drew Yixing in, the most beautiful Yixing had ever seen in his life. They began to calm him, drowning out the sounds of battle only feet away.

All his attention went to Tao, his even breathing, the gentle grip he had on him, his scent that had calmed down. Omega wolves were known to be able to calm wolves they were deeply connected to, but it had never really been seen outside of an Alpha/Omega mated pair. Yet there Tao was, a young omega, using that gift on his much older omega mate flawlessly. 

“There, it's all good now.” 

Tao moved his hands away from Yixing’s face, only now holding his hand with one. It was then Yixing realized it had gone quiet, not so much as any fighting could be heard outside even. Caustionaly he looked over to where the wolf had been, the door still torn from its place. Just on the foot of the nest lay the dead body of the Alpha, throat torn out and bloodied up the area. Above him stood Sehun wolf form, a beautiful, massive giant creature, his muzzle covered in blood as he stared down at the dead animal, making sure it was truly over. 

The battle had been won, most of the invading wolves dead, two having feld with injuries, unlikely to come back. 

Even then, Yixing still didn’t feel safe. Whereas Tao had calmed him, that unrest still lingered under his skin, more of the memories threatening to come back. Yixing couldn’t even walk, his leg still untreated and needing at least a day of healing to be able to move. There was no way he could protect his mate again if something happened, and that scared him even more. 

That night was spent in Sehun’s hut, the mated pair curled up in the far corner of the bed, Yixing’s back to the door. The Alpha joined them, an arms length away, his eyes trained on the door. 

_There was so much blood Yixing couldn’t get any sort of grip as he tried to crawl, his legs completely decimated. His arms had fared better, but not by much, and every movement only caused more pain. The Alpha was gone, so Yixing no longer held back the tears, letting them come all at once as he countied to painfully crawl his way back to his living space._

_The rough ground did him no favors, the other wolves not even batting an eyes at the broken Omega. It took an entirety to crawl into the small fur pile he had managed to collect, and he would have to clean off tomorrow. The night air felt chilly, bringing a small amount of relief to the pain. Usually he hated the fact he had to live outside, unable to join a hut, unable to build his own._

_Sleep had barely taken him when Yixing was awoken to someone grinding on his bruised side, an Alpha heavy with the scent of arsenal and alcohol. Even in his exhausted state, Yixing recognized him as a mated Alpha, one of them who was always spouting about pupping omega’s and taking on a handful of mates._

_His body was broken, but Yixing didn’t even have the energy or courage to say no. Warm hands grazed his face, unusually soft for such a rough alpha. Far to warm of such a night-_

“Oh thank the moon you woke up.” It was Sehun leaning over him, his face filled with concern. There were arms around Yixing’s waist, Tao still fast asleep, his face nuzzled into Yixing's shoulder. The older omega could feel his own rapid heartbeat in his chest, the shaking of his body, his uneven breath. 

With little thought he let out a small whine, signaling of the Alpha to lay back down. When he did, yixing shimmed so he could rest his own head on the Alpha, craving the comfort Sehun could offer. Even on Sehun’s worst days, he was nothing like those Alpha, his control was unheard of, his care, kindness, even Yixing couldn’t deny it. Without question he had protected both him and Tao, asking for nothing in return, like it was his job. It only felt right to have the Alpha with them there, to have Sehun. 

With the two people he trusted on either side of him, taking in their scents, their touch, Yixing was able to slip into a more comfortable sleep, dreamless, but in a comforting way. 

When morning came, breakfast was brought to the trio by Junmyeon, understanding that the three wouldn’t want to part. Yixing’s leg had healed rather nicely over night, the bones mending enough that he could limp around. Neither of the wolves next to him would allow him, both insisting on carrying him. Tao seems singiafialty better, most of his signs of illness washed away overnight, the nausea he still had treated with some herb Jongdae wrangled up for Yixing.

As dinner finished and the reality of the mess and repairs they would have to make set in, Sehun pulled Tao and Yixing outside of the healing hut, leaving both the Omega’s questioning what was going on. The Alpha looked slightly nervous, his hand wrapped around his arm, his eyes fluttering between the two, trying to find which one would be easier to calm him. His eyes settled on Yixing in the end, drawn in by the elder Omega. After a deep breath, the Alpha began.

“After everything that went on yesterday, I’ve realized how much I need the two of you.” The Alpha said, moving his eyes slowly between the two. “When I heard Yixing’s scream, Saw how you were trying to protect Tao, I wanted to tear apart every single one of those people and protect you both.”

Sehun paused, looking for the right thing to say. A grin came to Tao’s face, already knowing what the Alpha was going to say, but Yixing was still lost. 

“I was wondering if I could be mates with both of you.”

“Yes.” The words spilled out of Yixing’s mouth faster than his brain could process, coming from deep within him. Even Tao’s eyes widened in shock, clearly not expecting that answer, let alone so fast. Sehun looked equally confused, prompting Yixing to speak further. “I trust you Sehun, and It feel right when you are with us. Clearly Tao also loves you, and I’m sure I could grow even closer to you with time.”

A soft smile came to Sehun’s face, touched by the words. Maybe three wolves was a bit unusual, but Yixing wouldn’t have in any other way if it meant he could have Sehun and Tao with him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long, I got sick and haven't been able to do much. This chapter contains a lot, but I hope you like it!

Having Sehun Join the mated pair felt right, the Alpha perfectly fitting right in. There were some perks too, When Yixing would try to get work done, the younger omega could choose to bother their Alpha instead. But it quickly revealed the downside of the both of them demanding Yixing’s attention, marking it much harder then ignoring one wolf. 

A bigger problem was also brought forward, space. With Sehun also there, the small living space connected to the healing hut became cramped quickly, and Yixing didn’t want to use any of the healing area for living. They would need to expand the space fast, with plenty of space for three wolves and all the variety of things they needed. 

It didn’t help that Tao wanted not only a giant nest, but also a massive bed, as he used both for sleeping. Yixing had no preference, but he did like the idea of Tao not taking over the healing hut nest on a whim all the time. They would need to double the planned space for both sleeping areas, but it would be better to have far extra space then need to expand again. 

So the plans they made were put into motion. The old living area would be made into a storage room between the healing hut and the expansion, the new area having its own entrance as well so they wouldn’t have to travel all the way through every time they wanted to leave. The whole pack pitched in, making the process much faster and easy, especially with Tao not feeling well still. Tao susualy liked to show off he was a strong Omega, joining the alpha in beta’s with hauling and chopping wood, setting up things and carrying furniture. Yet his staminao had been significantly cut with his illness.

The expansion was nearly done when Yixing caught the change in Tao’s scent, gut twisting in an uncomfortable way. He knew that change all too well, but he needed to confirm it the proper way. The test was simple enough, the smallest amount of blood added to the mixture. If it remained red it meant no, if it turned muddy and brown it meant yes. Tao had no idea what the test was for, but he had trusted his mate.

Yixing broke into a cold sweat when the blood went a murky brown, his hands shaking the small bowl in his hands.

“What does it mean?” Tao asked, down at the mixture, picking up his mate's uneasiness. “Is it something really bad?”

Yixing shook his head, forcing himself to set down the bowl. He couldn’t be selfish, this was great news for Tao, and it was bound to come sooner or later. At least they had Sehun as a mate now. 

“You’re carrying a pup.”

Tao’s eyes went wide, clearly not expecting the response. Instantally a hand went to his stomach, grazing over it. “A pup? I thought I was just sick.” A small smile crept on the omega’s face, the joy of parenthood already hitting him. “I wasn’t expecting for it to happen so soon.”

“Sometimes it only takes one heat or rut, Congrats.” Yixing tried to sound peppy, but his voice wavered. He looked like he wanted to say something, and Sehun entered the hut, filling his mates on the final touches being done on the hut. Tao shared the news, getting an equally shocked alpha, before he broke out into a smile and pulled the omega into a hug. 

Pretending to be okay wasn’t that difficult, but his mate could easily catch on to the fact something was wrong. The bond made it so they could feel each other's emotions, and ever if Yixing sent only good ones, they became more and more heavy as days passed by. There was always one of them there, usually both, excitedly talking about plans with the pup. In his spare time, Yixing would try to work on tiny clothes, but it hurt too much and he ended up burning what little he had gotten done. 

It all came crashing down around him when the three went to the river to wash some clothing. Bent over the water Yixing saw his reflection, his stomach looking larger with how the water moved. With horror Yixing stumbled, falling back into the shallow water that barely reached his hip, but it only made it worse for him. 

Tears welt in the older Omega’s eyes as a whimper left him. He began to full on sob, peeling over and clutching his knees in the water. His whole body shook, the cold water only edging him on, his breathing going erratic. 

Why did he have to get worse when things had started to get better? He had two mates, one with a pup on the way, yet here he was crying and making it about himself again.

Everything was a mistake.

“Yixing, moon, What’s wrong?” It was Tao who got to him first, not hesitating to wrap his arms around the elder Omega. Sehun wasn’t far behind, getting in the water in front of Yixing. Nothing they could say or do would bring Yixing back, the memories engraved in his mind. They felt his pain, pulling tightly at them, yet there was no way to know why without words.

The younger Omega rubbed Yixing soothingly, trying to get anything from him. Tears simply kept coming, the shaking getting worse. Carefully he pulled Yixing out of the water, thinking maybe the cold had sent his body into shock unexpectedly. 

“I can’t have any.”

The words made his two mates pause, unsure of what Yixing ment. 

“You can’t have any what?” It was Tao who spoke.

“Pups.” Despite how broken Yixing was, the words came out flat, void of all emotion. “Tao took the first time and I can’t- not after-”  
“Yixing, any pup I have is as much of yours as it is mine. We all three are mates, that's how it works. We want you, be it no pups or too many.” Tao pulled the Older Omega closer, planting a soft kiss on his head. 

As much as Yixing believed the words, it was hard to fight his nature. As an Omega, he was raised to believe pups were everything, that he was nothing without having them. All that aside, he had wanted one. As he watched Tao’s stomach swell with life, he was reminded of his own past, only feeling more antsy every day. 

Even with his mates comfort, the feelings still gnawed at him. 

The typical sick feeling sat in his stomach, what little he had managed to get ahold of this morning having come back up. Other omega’s were brought food and herbs to help, yet Yixing still remained alone, barely scraping by. Even so, he would do whatever he could to take care of his pup that was to come, Alpha or not.

Not the best hunter, Yixing had been proud when he had managed to catch the bunny, not too far away from his camp. Meat was something he craved, and would be best for helping the pup grow. The fur wasn’t much, but Yixing was sure he could make something of it. If he managed to catch another bunny, he would have enough to at least make a small blanket if he used every scrap. 

Yixing hadn’t even got the chance to shift into his human form when he caught the scent of an alpha, setting his nerves on edge. His grip tightened in the bunny in his jaw, and he was running, spitting as fast as he could with his four legs back to his camp. The pound of footsteps followed him, the Alpha hot on his tail. 

The feeling of the other wolf's body slamming into his own was Agony, not helped by what he was forced against. The Alpha snarled, but Yixing stumbled forward, desperate to get away. There was blood and pain, Yixing’s inside feeling like they were tearing apart. 

Yixing sat up abruptly, tears wetting his checks as a hand held his stomach. His heart raced in his chest, the memory feeling all too real and vivad. But that was the past, as he was safe in his new nest, with four walls around him, his two mates next to him. While Tao was stirring awake, Sehun was up, clearly woken by the stressed Omega. 

It took a moment, but Tao snuggled closer to Yixing, clinging onto him. “What’s wrong?” He mumbled, blinking his eyes awake. With those words, Yixing relaxed, sinking back down into the nest.

“It was just a nightmare, I’m fine.” Yixing assured him, not wanting to stress out his mates. Sehun looked unconvinced, eyes trained on Yixing, but Tao already was falling back into sleep, wrapping himself around Yixing. 

“I’m not going to force you to talk about it, but we are both here for you Yixing.” Sehun reached over, brushing a hand gently over the older Omega’s face. It brought comfort, calming his heart. 

“Thank you Sehun.” Yixing smiled, allowing himself to drift back to sleep, the scent of his mates keeping him at peace. 

But the peace only lasted so long, Chaos rearing its head near the end of Tao’s pregnancy. 

“How in the world did it happen so quickly?” Tao sounded nervous, looking between his two mates. He had every right to be, it was Logical with with how Yixing acted.

“It’s normal for mates to sync their ruts and heat.” Yixing pointed out, tapping his finger’s on the younger omega’s thigh. “It was bound to happen sooner than later.”

“But I can’t help either of you right now.” The younger Omega whined, a pout forming on his face. Due to how soon it would be till the pup would come, Yixing had instructed his mate to be careful and do nothing strenuous, as Tao was showing signs of weakness. Sex was a big part of it, anything could go wrong at this point and Yixing didn’t have enough experience to deal with any possible issue yet. 

The whole time Sehun remained silent, watching his two mates discuss what to do. At the start he had suggested him being alone, but he also didn’t want Yixing to suffer by himself. They coul always ask another wolf to step in and help, anyone in the pack would love to help, but it wouldn’t be the same. Once mated, it was much more effective to be with your mate.

“It will be okay. I think it is time for Sehun and I to help each other.”

“What?” the younger two sputtered at the same time. “You can’t be serious-” “You don’t have to-” There words meshed together, but Yixing could only chuckle at them. They were always so worried, But Yixing felt oddly fine, ready for it. Sehun had proven himself, and Yixing wanted to try it, the right way. 

He saw how Sehun looked at him, eyes constantly moving to him, his throat, the scent of rut growing thicker as time passed. Despite the fact his pregnant mate was right there, Sehun was equally interested in Yixing, wanting him just as much. And the older Omega couldn’t even try to hide his own scent, wanting to entice the Alpha. 

“It’s what I want.”

“Of course.” Tao nodded. He gave Yixing a quick peck, before turning to Sehun. “If he gets uncomfortable, I’ll tear your dick off. I only need one.” All though it was a threat, it was more teasing than anything, Tao trusting their Alpha. 

“I would expect nothing less. I only want the best for him, and you.” Sehun answered. It pleased Tao, earning the Alpha a short kiss before the younger Omega moved out of the way. 

Quickly skin was pressed upon skin, warmed by both love, rut, and heat. Thing’s became hazy with pleasure as Yixing was freely able to move and do as he pleased, the Alpha no once pushing him to do anything. It didn’t take long for the Alpha to have the omega spread out, four fingers in, moaning in pleasure out of him with each thrust. He spilled his own seed twice before the Alpha finally took him, slowly filling him with his cock, splitting open is hole that hadn’t been stretched in so long. 

There was discomfort, but it quickly faded as the Alpha carefully soothed him, planting hisses on his skin, rubbing his finger on his back, stroking the Omega’s own member. It felt like nothing he had done before, the pain he knew nowhere to be found. Sehun knew what he was doing, going slow, making sure his Omega mate felt comfortable and safe, being nothing but gentle as he spilled his seed into him for the first time, sending Yixing into a hot, while blissful state. 

Their heat and rut passed by with little issue, Jongdae and Junmyeon checking in on the three and making sure everything was okay, offering food and drink as Tao wasn’t really up to doing much. Even after their affair ended, it made Yixing happy to see their other pack mates constantly checking in and making sure everything was okay and they had all they needed. 

The day Tao’s pup decided to come was madness, the thing forcing Tao up till the early morning in pain. Things went relatively well besides that, the Healing hut a bit cramped as Jongdae was there to assist the birth, The Beta always wanting to be helpful to Yixing. The pup came out fine, screaming as they often do, little arms and legs moving correctly, with each finger and toe accounted for. 

After Jongdae cleaned him up a bit, the Pup was handed over to the exhausted Tao, who wore the largest smile Yixing had ever seen. “Are you the cutest little thing?” He asked, lightly bopping his pups nose. “You are going to be a lot of work, are you?”

“Sounds like someone else I know.” Sehun teased from Tao’s side, looking down at the pup as well. It was hard to tell who the pup took after so early, but he had the most beautiful brown eyes any of them had ever seen, already staring up at Tao with interest. Just like with Tao, then Sehun, Yixing was already in love with the pup, Wanting to protect him forever. 

“Here.” Tao held out the pup to Yixing who sat on his other side, surprising the Omega. Sehun, the father of the pup, the Alpha, was right there, yet Tao offered for him to hold it first, reminding him of the promise that had been made. Glazing over to Sehun and seeing his smile and nod of encouragement, Yixing took the small pup in his arms, getting a better look at him.

The pup stared up at him with the same look of interest, arms slightly raising, before flopping back down. When Yixing offered a finger, the pup was already able to grip it, making Yixing heart soar in his chest. This pup would be strong and survive, and certainly going to tower over Yixing just like his mates. 

Yixing planted a soft kiss on the pup’s head, earning an awkward smile from it, it was still too young to control its face well. But it was enough for him, and he handed it over to Sehun for his bounding time. 

This was how things were meant to be.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know what to name Tao's pup, so I didn't name him. Sorry. 
> 
> This is the last real chapter, as the next one will be an Epilogue. I hope you like it!

A sigh left Yixing’s lips as he stared down in the bowl in his hand, taking in the murky brown mess. Tao’s pup lay asleep in the wrap Yixing wore, taking a late morning nap as he often did. His mates were out hunting, as Tao had been dying to go out and be active, and Yixing was more than happy watching over the pup.

It also gave him the privacy to confirm his worries without them picking up his feelings. 

Setting down the bowl, Yixing left the hut and made his way to the first place that came to mind, Junmyeon and Yifan’s hut. As he approached the door, he caught the thick scent of sex in the air which made him hesitate, but there was nothing hanging from the door to signal that didn’t want to be disturbed. Still, Yixing wasn’t sure if he should be going in.

Before Yixing could turn away, a voice called from inside the hut. “I can smell your worry from here Yixing, come in.”

Entering, Yixing saw the pair curled up in their nest, clearly just finished having a mating session. Junmyeon was quick to sit up, Yifan’s arms still looped around him. “What’s up?” The beta asked. 

But Yixing struggled to spill his thoughts now that he had found the person he wished to talk to. So many emotions bubble in him, fear, joy, worry, sadness. He wanted comfort, but also wanted to be left alone to deal with his new situation. It was such a mess, he wasn’t even sure what he wanted and it made him even more stressed. 

“I caught Tao crying the other day.” Junmyeon’s voice cut through the blur of thought going through his mind, bringing Yixing back. His eyes went wide at the statement, not knowingthat Tao had cried. Why? Moreover, why hadn’t he said anything? Before the panic could really set in, Junmyeon kept talking. “He caught you and the pup napping and thought it was so cute he cried. It was very sweet.”

Yixing felt all the tension wash away at once, completely seeing such an event happening. Tao was tough all right, but he also was a sweetie who wasn’t afraid of his emotions, good or bad. Knowing he cried felt kinda cute now.

But…

“Why are you telling me that?” 

A small smile formed on Junmyeon's face, his head tilting to the side. “You were hurt, right? Knowing Tao was upset and didn’t tell you. Even if it ended up being for a good reason, you still felt like that, I could see it on your face. You worry so much, but I think you forget they worry just as much and want to know what you are going through. They are your mates. Even I or any other member of this pack wants to help you, so Id’ imagine they would want to help you even more.”

As Junmyeon spoke, his words slowly sank into Yixing’s mind, the truth of it all simmering. The Omega knew his mates were worried, but it really hit differently now, feeling what they must have felt. There was some guilt there, over hiding things, not opening up, but there was also understanding. They always said he could share when he felt like it, and he had always been worried about sharing his trauma. But he needed to remember that it was okay to share, they wanted to ease the burden. 

Tao and Sehun had shown nothing but love, support and trust, something Yixing wanted to give back to them more than ever. Things would be difficult, but they could help him though it as they always did. It was okay to be scared, but he also needed to push onward.

Yixing bowed his head to Junmyeon, Thankful for what he said. Somehow the Beta knew what to say, thought Yixing wasn’t the best at hiding his emotions. With how Yifan was, always trying to be stoic and keep to himself, it was easy to imagine Junmyeon had plenty of practice figuring out what went on in wolves head. 

The three spoke a bit more, Yifan voicing his support for Yixing, admitting that it was good to share. By the time their exchange was over, Yixing felt a new confidence that had been missing for a long time, and returned to his hut with wishes of Luck from his pack leaders. 

When his mates returned from the hunt, cleaned up as not to bloody the healing hut, Yixing decided to start with the good part first. He waited until Tao took his pup in his arms, the small thing finally waking up, arms swinging at his Baba, gurgles of excitement leaving his tiny mouth. The older Omega took a breath, turning to both his mates at once. He wishee to build it up, but he just couldn't, wanting to get the new out as quickly as possible.

“I’m carrying a pup.”

Tao was the first to look up, a familiar stunned look on his face. Sehun was the first to break into a smile, grabbing ahold of Yixing's hand and giving it a light squeeze. “That’s so amazing.” The Alpha said. “I wasn’t expecting it, but it looks like we are very lucky.”

Yixing nodded, agreeing with the Alpha. Two pups so close wasn’t unheard of, but still pretty impressive. 

“Are you going to be okay?” Both his mates ended up asking the same question, their voices overlapping. It was clear they remembered his freak out, his worries by the river. Yixing wasn’t even sure what to answer, the fear still there. But as Junmyeon said, Yixing wanted to share what he could.

Slowly Yixing sat, Sehun being pulled down next to him as their hands were still intertwined. Tao slipped next to the two, all attention on the oldest omega. “Honestly, I’m worried.” Yixing squeezed Sehun's hand, grounding himself. They still were listening, showing they cared, encouraging him on with just their eyes. So he went on.

“I’ve lost my pup before, Twice….” His voice shook as he spoke, focusing on his mates before him. “It was really bad before, I came from a very traditional pack, on the more extreme end.” The omega inhaled deeply, trying to steady his voice. “I just… Don’t want it to happen again. I’m scared of it happening again, going through all the pain again.”

Tears streamed down Tao’s face before him, and Yixing could feel how upset his mates were through the bound. Arms wrapped around him from both sides, the pup being gently brushed up against him, Tao being careful not to crush him. There was a warmth and comfort, surrounded by his mates, his family, unloading a bit of that pain he had carried for so long. He didn’t need words of reassurance or apology, at least not right then. 

Their support was enough. 

When they finally pulled away and Yixing felt as if he could speak again, it was Tao who spoke up. “Thank you for telling us.” He stared, planting a soft kiss on Yixing forehead. As he pulled away, he wore a conflicted smile. “I don’t even know what to say, but I want you to know I love you and would do anything for you.”

“We will do everything to keep our family safe.” Sehun added in,his thumb brushing over Yixing’s skin in comfort. “Anything you want, or need, I’ll get for you. I only want the best for you.”

Yixing could have cried with joy, feeling so overwhelmed with love, but he didn’t, Tao’s pup making sounds. The little thing made grabby hands towards Yixing, clearly wanting to go back to him, so the elder Omega happily took the pup back in his arms. Even the pup somehow new Yixing needed support, and was willing to give it. And with how well the pup was doing, Yixing could see things working out.

“Thank you.” It was the only thing Yixing could say to the three, although it would never be enough. 

Time passed by, and Yixing started to adjust to the familiar way things went. It felt rather odd at first, being able to avoid the foods that upset his stomach, getting to lay around, rest when he needed to, not constantly on the lookout for food or trying to work on his shelter. Just like with Tao, everyone would stop by and offer their help in any way they could, something his old pack had never done. 

The wolves that went hunting even tried to be more careful, not wanting to come back so injured that Yixing would need to fix them, nor to stress him. Junmyeon and Jongdae really stepped up, showing their healing talents. Although they weren’t nearly as good as Yixing, he didn’t feel worried about leaving the injuries and illnesses to the other wolves, and he knew they would move around the things in the healing hut too much.

But all things weren’t good. 

Often Yixing finds his dream’s twisted into nightmares, both memories of before, and things his mind made up to frighten him. The loss, the pain, the loneliness, the fear, it a;; came back under the cover of darkness, eating away at him. Yet it would never get too far,one of his mates always pulling him out of it, comforting him and showing him the light. 

It took time, but the nightmares soon became few and far between, and Yixing found himself more and more settled into things. 

This time, things would go right. 

As he watched Tao’s pup grow, he only became more and more confident. By the time Yixing was estimated to have his own, Tao’s was just about ready to walk. He could crawl around rather quickly, yet he always came when Yixing asked, much to Tao’s own annoyance as the pup would often purposely dart out of the way of his Baba. 

“He has a favorite.” Sehun joked, scooping up the pup as it’s path crossed in front of him. The pup let out a small whine of annoyance at his Appa as he was handed over to Tao, but he was Quick to snuggle into the warmth of his Baba. The pup still wore a tiny frown, but he couldn’t truly be mad about getting love from Tao. 

“I’m the one who gave life to you.” Tao bopped his pup on the nose, earning a giggle. “Can you give me a little break?” The younger omega wasn’t actually upset, his pup often still coming to him on his own, and Sehun, just depending on how he felt. 

Yixing knew when the time for the pup to come had arrived, feeling the familiar shift and pain. It started in the early morning, the pain building, Sehun and Tao watching over him in the healing hut. The worry was there, it being a bit too early to have the pup. But if it was coming, there was little they could do to stop the process. 

Tao’s pup was being watched by Minseok, his mates wanting to make sure Yixing got everything they needed, and trusting Minseok to watch the adventurous pup. The pup seemed to be completely fine with the setup, happy to be given all the sweet fruit he wanted and having people to play with him as his parents deal with the birth. 

The process was long, Yixing growing weak with pain and exhaustion. The pain was too much, even with all his effort, it just happened again, and again, his body feeling drained. At some pointed he ended up passing out, everyone over him, encouraging him, telling him it was going to be okay. 

When he woke up again, Tao was at his side, smiling the moment Yixing saw him. It only took moments for Yixing to realize there was no pup in the room, the familiar fear creeping into his chest. Had something gone wrong? Something must have happened when he passed out, the pup must have-

“They’re being washed, don’t worry.” Tao was quick to sooth him. “There was a big mess and Jongdae wanted to make sure everything was okay.”

Now that Yixing thought about it, his entire lower half was completely numbed. As he let his fingers trace his skin, he felt the stickiness of an ointment, cool to the touch. With Yixing unable to do the work, they really must have had a hard time. 

But his pup was alive. 

The door opened and Jongdae was first to step in, the smallest bundle in his arms. Yixing became fixated on the Pup, Jongdae carefully leaning down and setting it in his arms. His pup was small, very tiny, yet not smaller then the smallest Yixing had seen to his relief. The pup would need extra care and attention, but it would live, he had seen it before with other wolves. Just like with Tao, he checked to make sure every part was there, then again, relieved to see ten toes and ten fingers. The pups eyes were big, but more almond shaped then Tao’s had been, and a much blacker looking brown.

The pup was perfect.

Yixing looked at his pup for what felt like hours, drawn to it, amazed at every little breath it gave. It was only when he heard someone clear their throat did he look up, noticing Sehun standing above him.

In his arms looked to be another bundle. 

Quickly Yixing’s eyes snapped to Tao, needing confirmation for what he was seeing. His amte smiled back at him, and Sehun sat next to the pair in the nest, showing off the bundle in his arms. Another pup, just as small and just as perfect in his arms. 

“Can you-?” Tears pricked Yixing’s eyes, overwhelmed by the sight. With no further prompting Sehun carefully set the other pup in Yixing’s arms, the Omega now having both his pups with him.

It was as if fate had gifted him what he had lost, and so much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


	6. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I panicked over naming the pup's so they are named after Boystory members. I hope you enjoy this  
> epilogue.

As much as he tried to keep his focus on the work in his hands, Shuyang couldn’t help but look up and see his brother’s Xinlong and Hanyu wrestling in the grass, already able to take on their wolf forms. They all were still young, so it wasn’t odd that he wasn’t able to shift at will yet, but he hoped it would be someday soon. Maybe it all came down to him being the youngest. 

Looking over at his Papa's work, he took in how neat his stitching was on the shirt he was working on, there was no way it would come apart. Shuyang’s own stitching looked lackluster. It would hold together, but it didn’t look very nice and wouldn’t hold long if pulled. Sewing wasn’t really hard, it was perfecting it that ended up being a challenge. A challenge he was doing of his own accord in his free time, unlike his brothers who often would try to get out of sewing, so Baba would track them down and make them do it. 

Speaking of Baba, his spirits perked when he caught the familiar scent grown stronger, His Baba coming over to where they were. His Appa wasn’t far behind, his last brother, Zeyu, sitting on his shoulders, the fur of a rabbit clutched in his hand. The kill was far too clean for him to have done it, so Shuyang was a little Jealous his parents had got a rabbit for his brother but not him. Zeyu was always naughty and never listened, that's why he had to be watched by them!

Just in time, Hanyu bit Xinlong a little too hard, making the older pup shift quickly, tears pooling in his eyes. “Papa!” Xinlong cried, running towards their Papa who was already setting aside his work. He managed to catch the oldest pup, soothingly running his fingers through his hair. 

“I’m right here? I can’t believe he is still doing this?” His Baba said, crouching down to his upset pup. “You want Baba to comfort you, right?”

Xinlong shook his head, burrowing further into his Papa. “Papa heals better.” There Baba sighed, but rustled his pups hair before standing up again. 

“He bit me too!” Hanyu yelled out, bolting over to their Baba and grabbing ahold of him. “Comfort me!” As usual, if one of them was getting attention, someone else always wanted attention to. That left Shuyang just sitting there, having to watch all his brothers get attention. 

The joke was on all of them, Uncle Yifan and Junmyeon liked him best anyway. Shuyang was pretty sure his brothers annoyed Minseok, if not Luhan. There were perks in being a good child, even if it sucked to eat your vegetables and do all your chores. 

The day went by as usual, Shuyang finished his sewing and went about as he pleased since he had completed all his chores. Yifan was more than happy to show him the wood carving he was working on, letting the pup watch him do his work in a peaceful silence. Dinner was made by Baba using the deer his Appa had killed that morning. Meat was always yummy, and his Papa really knew how to cook. Expect he never put enough salt, something he noticed his Baba would always add to his own portion.

But for some reason, going to sleep that night was hard. Even though he was snuggled up right next to his Appa, the Alpha radiating comfort and safety, something just didn’t sit right. He lied awake, staring at the ceiling, waiting for sleep to take him, but it wouldn’t. 

Not being able to sit and listen to the snores of his brothers, Shuyang slipped out of the nest, fumbling his way through the darkness to the small passageway that led to the healing hut. To his surprise, He found the hut dimly lit, his Papa working on something in a small bowl. For a moment Shuyang thought he was in trouble, but the small smile his Papa gave told him otherwise. 

Quickly he made his way over to his Papa, sitting next to him and looking at what he was doing. The bowl was filled with what looked like ashes, with the smallest amount of some sort of healing oil dropped in, his Papa carefully mashing it all together into a thick paste. It was then he noticed a bandage on parents arm, one that had not been there earlier.

“What happened?” He asked, his Papa following his line of sight. He stopped his movement, a thoughtful look on his face. A few moments passed before he started mixing again. 

“It’s a secret that is only known by a very few healers.” His Papa explained, his voice soft. “Your fathers don’t know yet.” Now that was odd, he was certain his fathers shared everything. Baba always gushed about how proud he was of Papa opening up. Yet his Papa was telling him, trusting him with this.

“Are you going to tell them?” He asked. 

“I plan on it. I’m just looking for the right time. Sometimes in life there are things you just don’t want to talk about or share.” His father said quietly. “I trust them, but this is something I don’t want to share until I can pass it on to another healer.”

“Could you teach it to me?” He barely got the words out of his mouth when he saw his father freeze, hands going stiff. There was a distant look on his face, and Shuyang moved closer, grabbing a hold on his Papa’s hand. It snapped his Papa out of whatever he was thinking, and he set his bowl aside. 

“Shuyang.” He fathers words were soft as he pulled the pup in his arms, holding him close to his chest. “Healers who learn this have very rough lives, and I never would want you to go through something like that. You are my miracle pup.” 

It was a phrase he had heard from his father often. His older twin brothers had been gifts, and he had been a miracle, completely unexpected as it was unheard of for two Omega’s to have a pup together. But according to his parents, there was absolutely no way his Appa had been involved, though he loved him just as much as his brothers. 

It was times like this, Where Shuyang felt better, remembering that his parents did love him, even if they got busy or his brothers got more attention. His Papa liked to pull him aside, hug him, tell him how much he cared without warning. 

This was the first time he heard anything bad about his Papa’s past, making him feel a little sad. He knew there were bad wolves out there, and his parents must have dealt with them. But Shuyang really did want to help his Papa. He was safe here, he could learn how to protect himself.

“What about when I’m older? I’m strong, I’ll protect myself! And I have you guys!” He was determined. “I want to help.”

He felt his Papa inhale, the exhale slowly, something stirring in his mind. They sat there together, Shuyang cuddling his Papa, waiting for something. Finger ran through his hair, soft and full of comfort. His father thought for a long time, before finally speaking up again.

“I know.” He answered, not saying which part Shuyang was right about. “Sometimes I forget. But you’re right.” His Papa planted a kiss on his head. Their position was shifted, his father laying them down in the nest together. It felt so warm and nice, Shuyang couldn’t help but feel his eyes grow heavy. The restlessness he had felt early had faded.

The last thing he felt before falling asleep was the steady heartbeat of his Papa, and the peaceful aura he gave off, something he had never felt before from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in the end, Yixing still does sometimes struggle with what he went through, but is able to accept over all peace and realize his pups will have it much better than he did. In the end, he was able to share that peaceful feeling with his pup. For those who were confused, the pups go like this:
> 
> Tao/Sehun- Xinlong  
> Yixing/Sehun- Hanyu, Zeyu  
> Tao/Yixing- Shuyang
> 
> This story was really something to write, and I'm honestly glad I did. I tried really hard to make him deal with the issues realistly, so hopefully that came through. 
> 
> For those who are curious, the ritual for the very power healing ointment involves a whole bunch of Blood from healing omega's which is burned then mixed with other substances. It takes ages to make the mixture, and can only be made by a willing Omega. Yixing of course doesn't want to see his child suffer, but also realized that if it's his choice when he is older, it would be better to let him learn then keep it from him. Yixing was pretty much tricked into learning how to make it.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! If you would like to make a fic request, feel free to comment it, send it to my curious cat or twitter.
> 
> If you have read this far, I will be working on a third part involving another pairing from this universe. I'll give you a hint as to which one. Good things come in threes.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this work so far. Smut isn't really my thing so this fic is going to be a ton of practice. But this has been fun to write, I instantly wanted to write Yixing's story after writing Works Unspoken, despite the fact it's Minseok's love life that is mentioned in that fic. 
> 
> Any Likes and comments are appreciated, I always smile when I see them and they make me want to work harder.  
> Again, Thank you, and I hope you have a wonderful day. Stay safe.
> 
> [Here is a link to my curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/sutaoris) if you would like to make a fic request or just say Hi.


End file.
